AFRODISIACO RELOAD? oo
by AISHITERU-SHUICHI
Summary: Yuki ve un aviso que le llama la atención.. funcionara su plan? jejejeje es el mismo pero lo arregle en una partes o.o y agregue un poco u.u es lo que hay snif snif... espero les guste


CAPITULO 1

Yuki iba caminando por la calle, por supuesto que con lentes negros para que nadie lo reconociera, se detuvo al ver un letrero que decía:

"ESTA CANSADO (A) DE SIEMPRE TOMAR LA INICIATIVA A LA HORA DE IR A LA CAMA? NO LE GUSTARIA QUE SU PAREJA TOME LAS RIENDAS? CON ESTE INCREÍBLE AFRODISÍACO LO LOGRARA HACE QUE HASTA LA PERSONA MÁS TIMIDAD SE VUELVA UNA COMPLETA FIERA COMPRUÉBELO O LE DEVOLVEMOS EL DINERO"

Yuki: MmMm no es mala idea yo siempre soy el que tomo la iniciativa shu es demasiado tímido cuando se trata de hacer el amor, siempre deja que yo haga todo, es muy inocente bueno que no será mala idea que lo compre (entra a la farmacia)

Joven: si señor que se le ofrece?

Yuki: (en voz baja) quisiera ese afrodisíaco que dice en el cartel

Joven: (el joven entiende de que se trata) ok señor altiro se lo traigo (lo va a buscar y se lo pasa)

Yuki: gracias

Joven: pero recuerde tan sólo una y en la noche

Yuki: ok (paga y se va)

De camino a su casa

Yuki: ahora que hago como se lo daré, si no quiere tomárselo, mMm ah ya sé, se lo daré en la cena sin que él lo note (sonríe al imaginar que es lo que hará Shuichi al tomar la pastilla miles de ideas empiezan a rondar por su mente todas triples x )

Por mientras Shuichi esta en su casa

Shu: yuki se esta demorando mucho (en eso ingresa Yuki al departamento)

Shu: Yuki! Te demoraste! Mucho . (se lanzo al cuello de Yuki abrazándolo posesivamente)

Yuki: ya, ya mejor iré a preparar la cena

Shu: eh? Lo harás tú? Pensé que yo la haría

Yuki: no te preocupes que yo la haré, tú por mientras limpia un poco la casa

Shu: hai (se va)

Yuki: (en la cocina) bueno a poner en marcha mi plan (empieza a cocinar 1 hora después) bueno ya esta lista ahora tan sólo me falta ponerle al plato de shu la pastilla (la coloca y la tapa con comida) ya shu esta lista la cena!

Shu: hai ya voy Yuki (entra al comedor) mmmmm huele rico Yuki

Yuki: no huelas tanto y come (sonríe pronto vería o más bien sentiría si en verdad esa pastilla hacia lo que decía)

Shu: gracias por la comida estuvo, delicioso yuki

Yuki: no sientes nada raro shu?

Shu: eh? Como que?

Yuki: -_no es demasiado pronto para que haga efecto_- no, no nada ¬¬U

Shu: oye Yuki quisieras ver una peli conmigo es de terror y dicen que es muy buena

Yuki: esta bien

Shu: yatta! Vamos (se dirigen a la sala)

Yuki: creo que me estafaron ¬¬

Shu: que te pasa Yuki'

Yuki: nada

Shu: que bueno nn -_eh que me pasa me siento raro mMm tengo ganas de abrazar a Yuki y besarlo aunque es normal, pero esta vez es diferente_- ya va a empezar la peli Yuki (le indica a Yuki que se siente a su lado)

Yuki: ah esta bien -_que más remedio_-

Shu: (esta viendo la peli cuando se asusta y abraza a yuki) aaaaah

Yuki: baka

Shu: es que me asuste (abraza a yuki con más fuerza) -_pero que me pasa necesito abrazar a yuki con más fuerza me siento extraño tengo calor_- (empieza a deslizar su mano por la espalda de Yuki y lo atrae hacia él)

Yuki: eh? -_parece que esta haciendo efecto por fin_- shu que te pasa (intentando poner una mirada de confusión)

Shu: etto yuki no sé, pero quiero (le da un beso a yuki un beso apasionado como si esos labios se fueran a escapar, mientras sus manso se deslizan por la espalda hasta llegar al trasero de Yuki apretándolo y masajeandolo)

Yuki: vamos a la habitación mejor shu (cerró los ojos un momento por causa de las sensaciones)

Shu: hai (en el camino shu no se podía controlar besaba a Yuki con desesperación, quería sentirlo, tocarlo, hacerlo suyo) -_pero que me pasa no me puedo controlar aunque… tampoco quiero_-

Yuki: (él estaba más que contento ante las caricias que Shuichi le propinaba el anuncio no mentía su Shuichi se estaba portando como una fiera hambrienta de placer) no te detengas shu

Shu: (casi desesperadamente, pero con delicadeza empezó a desvestir a Yuki de la cintura para arriba mientras se sacaba su ropa, necesitaba sentirlo) oh yuki quiero hacerte mío, te amo

Yuki: (se sorprendió al oír esas palabras en verdad que eran buenas esas pastillas) vamos mi shu-chan

Shuichi tiro a Yuki a la cama y se posesiono en cima de él empezó a besarlo, a lamer su cuello, besar sus hombros, estaba fuera de sí él nunca había sido así siempre dejaba que Yuki tomara la iniciativa, ya que él no se atrevía todavía era muy tímido para esas cosas-- Yuki te amo, deseo hacerte mío—se acomodo entre las piernas de Yuki y empezó a acariciar esa parte con sus caderas, cerro sus ojos para intensificar sensaciones, Yuki se movía intranquilo en la cama, Shuichi prácticamente lo estaba matando de placer, se corrió hacia atrás y le bajo el cierre del pantalón a Yuki y pasando por los boxer de Yuki saco la latente erección completamente dura y agacho y paso su lengua de la base a la punta

Yuki: aaaah sigue… sigue!

Mientras le daba placer con sus labios y lengua fue bajando más los pantalones hasta que los saco por completo

Yuki: aaaaaah Shuichi sigue no te detengas tomo con sus manos la cabeza de Shuichi indicándole que fuera más rápido, Shuichi era demasiado delicado y eso ya lo estaba matando, quería llegar pronto al orgasmo ya que sentía que sus fuerzas se iban…

Shuichi siguió complaciéndolo hasta el amanecer esa noche seria una noche inolvidable para Yuki nunca se imagino que Shuichi pudiera ser tan osado, claro Shuichi lo había aprendido de él)

Yuki: en verdad shu estuviste excelente esta noche (mira a Shuichi que esta descansando sobre él)

Shu: en serio yuki? En verdad no sé que me paso

Yuki: lo que te haya pasado espero que se repita mi shu-chan (le da un beso en los labios) -de eso me asegurare yo- (y los dos caen en un profundo sueño ese noche en verdad había sido increíble y los dos estaban exhaustos de tanta pasión desmedida, por parte de los dos en especial de Shuichi)


End file.
